Kangai Mau/Dialogue
Before starting Tribal Totem * Kangai Mau: Hello I Kangai Mau * Kangai Mau: Of the Rantuki tribe ** And what are you doing in Brimhaven? *** Player: And what are you doing in Brimhaven? *** Kangai Mau: I looking for someone brave *** Kangai Mau: To go on important mission for me *** Kangai Mau: Someone skilled in thievery and sneaking about *** Kangai Mau: I am told I can find such people in Brimhaven **** Tell me of this mission ***** Player: Tell me of this mission ***** Player: I may be able to help ***** Kangai Mau: I need someone to go on a mission ***** Kangai Mau: To the city of Ardougne ***** Kangai Mau: There you will need to find the house of Lord Handelmort ***** Kangai Mau: In his house he has our tribal totem ***** Kangai Mau: We need it back ****** Ok I will get it back ******* Player: Ok I will get it back ****** Why does he have it? ******* Player: Why does he have it? ******* Kangai Mau: Lord Handelmort is an Ardougnese explorer ******* Kangai Mau: Which mean he think he allowed to come and steal our stuff ******* Kangai Mau: To put in his private museum ****** How can I find Handelmort's house? ******* Player: How can I find Handelmort's house ******* Player: Ardougne is a big place ******* Kangai Mau: I don't know Ardougne **** Yep I have heard there are many of that type here ***** Player: Yep I have heard there are many of that type here ** I'm in search of adventure *** Player: I'm in search of adventure *** Kangai Mau: Adventure is something I may be able to give *** Kangai Mau: I need someone to go on a mission *** Kangai Mau: To the city of Ardougne *** Kangai Mau: There you will need to find the house of Lord Handelmort *** Kangai Mau: In his house he has our tribal totem *** Kangai Mau: We need it back **** Ok I will get it back ****''(see above for dialogue)'' **** Why does he have it? ****''(see above for dialogue)'' **** How can I find Handelmort's house? ****''(see above for dialogue)'' ** Who are the Rantuki tribe? *** Player: Who are the Rantuki tribe? *** Kangai Mau: A proud and noble tribe of Karamja *** Kangai Mau: Now we are few *** Kangai Mau: Men come from across sea *** Kangai Mau: And settle on our hunting grounds During Tribal Totem After accepting the quest *'Kangai Mau:' Have you got our totem back? *'Player:' No it's not that easy *'Kangai Mau:' Bah, you no good Having Tribal totem in inventory *'Kangai Mau:' Have you got our totem back? *'Player:' Yes I have *'Kangai Mau:' Thank you brave adventurer *''(Well done you have completed the tribal totem quest)'' *''(You just advanced X thieving level!)'' *''(You haved gained 1 quest point!)'' *'Kangai Mau:' Here have some freshly cooked Karamja fish *'Kangai Mau:' Caught specially by our people After Tribal Totem * Kangai Mau: greetings esteemed thief Category:Tribal Totem Category:Quest dialogues